This Phase II open-label multicenter study evaluation of the safety and efficacy of diphtheria IL2 fusion toxin (DAB389IL-2 or DAB486IL-2) administered up to four times a year at the time of disease flare in patients with active rheumatoid arthritis was completed on June 28, 1995. Ten patients were enrolled and the data is being analyzed.